I'm Fine Luke
by xxButterflyl0vxx
Summary: the Gang is still at Carver's Camp and Luke has to get everyone to safety. But yet what happens when bad things start to happened and he loses the one he cares about most. More details to come as the story goes on.
1. Abused

Ohmigod! A fanfic - I haven't done this in a good 4 years but this ship man. I can't NOT do something with it. Yeah I know what happened and I'm here to write the wrong and add my own twist of things, while staying true to the story to a point. I just added a few details, nothing in the game said such things but who said they couldn't happen in a fan girl's mind. Now this isn't an oneshot. It will be at least three chapters maybe a little more. At the moment it's the start of episode 3. As well as being in Luke's Point of View.

Chapter 1: Abused

Luke could only watch as Clementine run out of the comic store. He could only hope that the small child could managed to get the walkie talkies. He knew with her small size, she would be able to move easier then him. The task alone was to great for him, for such a moment like this. He couldn't risk getting caught by one of Carver's 'family'. But yet he still had a bad feeling about this all. Would she be able to do such a task? Would she get caught? What would happened if she did get caught? Would they kill her? Questions swarmed though his already out of it mind. He paces around, in a daze. Maybe he should get some sleep. But yet, he knew he wouldn't get any sleep at least not until he got them all to safety. Now plan...plan...plan...if he got the talkies. He would have an easier way to check in with them, to hear their voices. Rebecca...Alvin...Carlos...Sarah...Clementine...and Nick. Nick! Luke's attention was drifted around the area, wide eyed. He hoped that Nick was okay. It was a sad thing that he had to rush off so quickly. He still owned him that tuck in. That thought made him smile, despite it all. He walks off to a corner of the room and rests his head on the wall. Poor Nick...he didn't mean to be mean to him. It wasn't his fault for shooting the man. He was just trying to protect them, right? Yeah...and Luke didn't see that at the time. He frowns, being mad at him always hurt him. They knew each other for so long. He should had expecting it to happened, but if only he would had listen and stay put. This crazy mess wouldn't have to had happened. Or maybe Luke should had just took Nick instead of Clementine. Talk to him, maybe then that man would had been saved. He sighs heavy. "She shouldn't be expose to all of this. Poor Clementine...she's such a sweet girl."

He jumps up suddenly stuck with an idea. He had to tell the others the plan. He quickly hurried to the door. After what felt like a lifetime, which was only a few silent minutes, he pushed the door open, slowly. He moved carefully, alert, like a wild animal hiding from the eagle. He ducked behind objects, waiting, at times for someone to pass on by, while most nothing but silence. His heart was racing, his breathing was quick. If only Nick was here, he would at least have a reason to put on a brave face. But alone and he felt like he was breaking. He gulps as he runs, just runs. He could heard someone say 'Hey!' but he didn't stop, until he reached the gate. He gulped uneasy as his eyes darted around the place. His hand gripes onto the bars. Where was Alvin and Nick? Did they...no! His heart clenches as a sudden cry passed his lips. He clutches his shirt and covered his mouth. He had to remain calm...maybe they were just called away and were alive. It was the lack of sleep getting to him. He looked back at the others and saw Sarah staring at him with wide eyes, unmoving. Luke open his mouth but nothing came out. Luckily Rebecca spotted him and rushed over, well as fast as a pregnant lady could rush. "Luke...thank god...are you okay? We were so worry over you?" "Nick...where is he?" Luke cut her off, going straight to the point. "Nick...? Oh...Carver sent him to do something. I don't know what...but I'm sure he's just fine." Luke didn't like the sound of that. Carver was manipulative as ever. Luke didn't want to think about Carver forcing thoughts into Nick, not those thoughts again.

That tough and go for the longest time...after the first time they escape. Nick had become a hollow shell of himself, broken and tearing at the seams. One word would set him off into an angry fit, destructive. But everyone at the time thought he was being nothing but some punk. Even Luke thought that, until he found Nick on the floor one night, wrist cut up, and bleeding out. Carlos had patched him up and he lived on, the scars healed on the outside, at least. Just thinking about that tear strand face, made his heart ache. 'I'm fine Luke... I'm fine Luke...' Luke gulped as he looks at Rebecca with a stern look. "And Alvin?" "Carver needed to see him about something. I haven't seen since we got here." "I see..." Luke clears his throat. "Right...I told Clementine to go get walkie talkies later tonight. She should be on her way back soon enough. Once I get one of the walkie talkies then we can start exchanging ideas on how to get you guys out of here. But until then, all of you stay safe. Okay?" "Luke...are you really going to have such a small children do such a task?" "It has to be done, Rebecca. You and I know that she's the only one that can do it." "Yes, but still that doesn't make it any easier knowing you are putting her up to a tough task." "You are telling me. But anyway I need to get out of here before someone sees me." "Right right, Luke...stay safe." "I will as long as you guys are safe." Rebecca reached though the bars and held onto his shirt. "Nick...is breaking Luke. You have to do something to help him." She says softly as he let him go. Luke nodded, fears swim though his head but he held a stern look on his face. He ran off, running back to his hiding spot.

He only touched the door when he heard a loud noise. He turns , just in time to see Nick throw into the fence. "Weakness. We don't tolerate weakness here. Weakness gets killed." Carver stepped into view. Luke's stomach churned as he stick close to the wall. Luckily Carver didn't see him as of yet. He hovers over Nick's broken body. "Nick Nick Nick Nick...if you keep this weakness up you will get yourself killed and everyone else." Nick remain quiet, head hanging as lifeless as a doll. Carver sneered as he grabbed Nick's hair and pulled him up, slamming his face into the chain link fence. "Look kid! See him?! That will be you next if you keep this up. I will be more than happy to throw your body off this building. Don't give me that joy." He tosses Nick aside, as if he was garbage. Luke couldn't see Nick's face, but he ache to run towards his friend. To end it all and cut Carver into pieces, but Luke stay put. "Still not talking? Not even some dumbass comment?" He kicks Nick in the stomach. "Come on! Let's see some fight. " Nick just curled into a ball, still mute. Luke balled up his fists. "Le..." He quickly covered his mouth and quickly hid behind a stack of wood planks. Carver glanced around. "Hmm?" There was nothing around but the walkers. "Heh..." He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Nick. "Come on give me some reaction or I will kill you right here." Silence, Luke's heart was beating so loudly that he swear they will hear it. "Ni..." Luke bit his lip. The silence dragged on and Carver sighed. "Tsk, this is my last warning to you net time you will get a bullet though your head. Now get out of my sight!" Carver walked right past Luke's hiding spot. "Tsk useless boy. He will die sooner or later. A threat to us all." He mumbles, which made Luke gulped. A few minute passed and finally Nick stood up, clench his stomach. Luke's heart ache as he saw those tears. "Nick..." Luke said softly. Nick walks back the way they came. Luke wasted no time in rushing over to him and pulling him into the store, holding him from behind. "Nick...oh Nick..." Luke buried his face in Nick's back. "Lu...Luke...?" "Yes it's me, my dear friend. It will be okay..." More tears poured down Nick's face. "He...he...he..." "I know. I know. Things will be okay we will all get out of here and get away from this man for good. I promise."


	2. Secret Place

Chapter 2 Secret Place

Warning now we get to the M rating. After this chapter I don't think I don't think I will hit the M rate. So if Mature stuff doesn't suit you then skip it over. Basically they just have sex, if that's for you then read it. :O But just letting you all know.

"You are braver than he thinks you are. You know that right, Nick? You stood strong..." "What are you talking about? I was weak...I just sat there and took it." "Well yes but you held your tongue and that kept you alive. He can kill you, he can kill all of us and wouldn't think anything of it. We need to remain strong...just like that. At least with him, stay quiet. Not a word, I'm afraid he would just tear you apart." He touches Nick's shoulders and turned him around. "I know it bloody sucks, but it will only be a few days. Then you can run your mouth when we are free. Okay?" "But..." "Please Nick...I want to make sure he doesn't lay other hand on anyone ever again. I...I don't want to lose everyone...I know I will but if I try hard enough. Maybe I can save you all." "Luke..." Nick placed a hand on the others chest. "...you carry a heavy burden. You can't save everyone in this cruel world we know live in. That's the harsh reality of it all...but you can try. I would love to believe in the dream. Where we will all survive this. Make me believe it..." "I will Nick. We will all be just fine." He brings Nick into a close embrace. They stood like that for a long time. Forgetting about the world outside the door. The hell they were in. This was their sanctuary.

"I think I need to head back before they realize I'm no longer there." Nick pulled away but Luke grabbed him. "Not yet...I don't know what will happened in the next few days but it's been so long since.." "Huh? Since what? Oh since then...wait are you asking that we do it? Right here? In a place like this? But the guards!" "If you keep quiet then they will never know...come on...at least...let's snuggle for a bit longer. " Nick stared at him blankly, that faint blushed was hard to turn away. But yet what if Carver catches him being late? He shook his head. "It's dangerous..." "Come on..." Luke grabbed Nick's hand and lead him into a corner. Nick sighed in defeat as he sat next to Luke. "Fine..." Nick turns his body towards Luke, putting a leg behind the other and then the other in front of him. "I've suppose a quick one wouldn't hurt anything." Luke laughs nervously, already crawling on top of him. "Yeah yeah...quick...or quick enough." With only the smallest hesitation, Luke quickly kissed Nick. His hands stumbles over the cameo pants as he yanks at them. "Jeez I swear you are the worse when it comes to this." "Shut up...just nervous...okay." Luke glances at the door, Nick followed the glanced and smirked. "Tsk...this should be thrilling...the risk of getting caught in such a way." "Well yeah...but this Carver...he...he..he..." "He will not kill us over this. You should know..." Nick glared at him. Luke nervously laughed. "Yeeaahh...that's history man. Don't even think of Bonnie that way." Nick groaned as he lays back on the floor. "Bleh...so do it...or don't. I don't care." Nick looked away bored, but it was all only an act. Truthfully, he just wanted Nick to get inside and do...his thing. When he was meant with silence, he looks back at Luke. "Wha...?" Luke's lips were pressed to Nick's lips, in more of a passion-filled kiss. Nick yelped as his pants were freed. "He...heeeyy..." His face was on fire. "Shush...this isn't like in back in the cabin, where we were free. You gotta be quiet...or I will have to gag you. Heheh..." That look send shivers down the younger back. "Ah...umm...yes..." He says softly, looking away. It was after Luke had changed within that pause. He was so eager now...it worried him.

Luke bit into Nick's name. Now in a time like this, normally only zombie's bit the neck and Nick knew this. He gulps uneasy, but then his mind had to be reminded that it was just Luke an it was going to be just fine. Nick rolled his head as his hands gripped into Luke's shirt. "Luuke..." Nick said in a low moan. Luke smirked and did and nibbled at the sensitive skin. Nick pulled on his shirt. "Grah...you are such a tease...come o...mmff." Luke's lips were again on Nick's. He pulls Nick closer to him. "Fine...fine...I just wanted you to feel good..." "Will feel better with your dick inside me." Nick snapped at him. Luke blinked at him , surprised, but then he laughs. "You are adorable, you know." Luke took off his pants, releasing his already erected self out. "You know when we are free. I will tease you as much as I like. No matter how much you will fuse." He poke's Nick's nose. "Yes I look forward to it but not as much as I'm looking forward to this." Before Nick could even say a word, Luke slammed his dick inside him. "...!" Nick's gripped tighten. "Geeennttlleee..." He hissed out. "What? I thought you wanted me inside quickly." Nick glared at that smirk, but sighed."Okay maybe not that quick..." "You know...you are such a virgin at times." Nick's face because even more flustered. "What?!" "It's true...it's only been a month since I popped your cherry...and we have done it already done this a few times. But every time you act as if you were still a virgin...even your boy does. You are still oh so tight." "Shut-up! I don't want to know about that." Nick looked away, modified. Where were there zombies when one needed them? Luke chuckled and kissed Nick's cheek. "Aww...poor Nickolas." Nick glared at him "Luke..." "Hmm?" "Just shut up and fuck me...okay?" He tried to sound braver, even doing a little hip wiggling. Luke smiled lovingly down at him. "What ever you say..." Luke laid on top of Nick, wrapping his arms around him. No more words needed to be spoken between the two. Speaking was over, it was time for the actions to speak for themselves.

Luke thrust inside of him and when only the gesture was repeated did Nick wrapped himself around Luke. All Nick could do was just hold on, there wasn't any time for sweet nothings and gentle teases. This was just filling a need for the both of them. An animal hunger, a desire for the other's boy. Nick flinches as his back arches. "Nnng...I said..." It felt as if Luke would tear his body into two, driving into that sweet spot again again so roughly. It was more pleasurable as well as painful. He felt as if he might be going to bleed, at this pace. Luke slowed down and looked worried at Nick's twisted face. "Heeeyy...it's okay..." He reaches out to caress Nick's cheek. Nick jumped and looked up at him. "If it hurt..you should had just told me. I lost myself there for a bit. But even so..I don't want to hurt you." "...I'm fine...it's not like I'm a virgin or anything." Well at least that time was gentle. "Still...I don't want to break you...I need you still around. Don't want to leave you behind because you can't run fast enough." "Bleh don't worry about me. I will be just fine, running though, from, or whatever, a zombie herd. Just...finished." Luke kissed Nick's eye. "Are you sure...?" "I'm fine Luke..." Nick placed a hand on Luke's chest, pulling him away. "You got this far...don't leave me hanging." Nick wiggled his hips. "Fine fine..." Luke placed his hands on Nick's hips. "You know you are the most impatient person I've ever meet." "Not my fault you are slow..." Luke chuckled as he kissed Nick again, then continue again. He was careful this time, it amazed him how quick he loses himself when it comes to Nick. He just wanted to ravished his body till he was sore. Let everyone question why he had bite marks all over. Why can't he walk? Why was he so tired? Then he would just walked out as smuggled as ever and Nick would hate him for it. But yet would fall back in love when they did it all over again that night. Nick had always been like that, it seems. Mad at you one moment, then when he was distracted, he would forget and things will go back to normal.

Luke thrust into him carefully, waiting for Nick's body to relax, so it can take more and more in. Once Luke was safe inside, he made sure that each thrust was gentle. But yet with a few thrust, he could feel himself losing it. His pace went faster, but yet he had to hold himself back. He grunts as he bit and nibbled at Nick's skin, taking his frustration out on that sensitive skin. It was his job to tell the world, who this man belong too. Even if that man would rather hide such things. Why he would do that, was lost to Luke. Didn't Nick want to show that he belonged to him? That they were a thing? Together? But then again, he was also like that, always shy around everyone he had a crush on. He couldn't even talk to girls when they were younger.

Luke shocked his head, it wasn't a good idea to think about the past. It was never going be like that ever again. Heck, he wasn't even sure if the two of them would even make it out alive. What would a world with no one left around look like? No humans, no zombies. It was a rather sad thought. Luke shocked his head again and bite down on Nick's neck, who yelped out. "Luke!" "Dammit Nick...saying my name just makes me want you more." "Luke...come on...finished. Cum...in...if you want." Luke twitched as with one last thrust. He came inside the younger one, growling his name in his ear. Nick shivered as he cam as he heard his name. Luke rested his head on Nick's shoulder, panting. "Nick..." Luke pulled Nick's chin towards him. "you...look...beautiful." "Huh?" Nick blushed as Luke once again kissed him, for what felt like the 100th time that night. "Luke...I...hate to do this to you...but yet I have to..." "Not yet... it's not even dark yet." "Almost..." "Well yeah..." Nick rubbed his stomach. "Sheessh it's amazing how much someone lasts on an empty stomach." He pouts at Luke. "Awww poor baby." Luke pulled Nick's hat over Nick's face and pushed him away. "Fine fine...I can take a hint. Go see if you can get some food." Nick nodded as he pulled his pants up. "I umm..will try to get you food, if I get any. Umm...should be back within 2 hours or so." Nick nodded as he walks backwards towards the door. Then suddenly the door open and then there was a lightening strike in the distant. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Luke was lucky out of the door's view, so he went unnoticed. Nick's and Luke's blood ran cold as Troy stood there, gun in hand. "Useless bum! Get back to work or I will feed you to the walkies!" "I...I..I...umm...was just looking at the comics...yes...yes...so man..." The gun's end came into contract with Nick's cheekbone. Nick felled down, but yet there wasn't anytime for Nick to even do anything. Troy had him by the ear and out the door within seconds. Luke sighed as there was very little he could do about it at the moment. There was nothing but silence in the place. Nick's warmth was starting to leave him, making him become colder.

Yeah been forever since I did a sex scene but yet I would like to think of Luke as this passionate guy when it comes to the people he loves and Nick being to the point about it once it starts. I fine it cute about how he's always worrying about things and can lose himself. Haven't found any fanfic about this two with sex, so not sure how they would actually be in bed. So it was a swung... *shrugs* I can always rewrite it if no one likes it.


End file.
